AutoErotica
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 81/100: Car. Sephiroth and Genesis go out for a ride. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Lemon, smut and car-love. Oh, and cross dressing.


81/100: Car. Sephiroth/Genesis  
Well, this came from watching too much Top Gear. Specifically one episode when Jeremy and Richard were cooped up in this tiny car… I think it was a Lancier, I can't remember, but just the closeness of it just gave me this idea. And, Genesis would make an epic gridchick. I think Gackt should model for the Tokyo Motor Show. Beta'd by Gee-string, my tame grammar nazi.

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine.

**

* * *

Car**  
AutoErotica  
_  
_

Getting an invite to Genesis' house a rare occasion. So rare in fact, Sephiroth usually only received a message when it was time to mark a special event, like a birthday or anniversary; promotion, or it was Friday at last and Genesis demanded some good sex in complete privacy to set him up for the long bank-holiday weekend.

As far as the general knew, that evening could come under none of those headers, but he was the 'male' in the relationship so he spent the whole journey from the ShinRa building to his destination searching his memory for anything that could have fuelled his redheaded lover's actions. Perhaps it was just an impulse, or one of those things Genesis did impetuously to show a change between them. The first time had been a simple kiss that took them from friends to… more than that, and now the final disregard of the last distance between them showed… a little more trust? That Genesis was finally opening up his whole world to Sephiroth, instead of retaining a small part of himself for himself in the most stylish part of upper Midgar?

People tended not to gawk at Sephiroth when he walked to Genesis' apartment – although the sight was an uncommon one. For one, he had piled his hair up and hidden it under a black hat borrowed from Angeal; mako green eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses despite the eternal darkness of the city, but also those who lived in the area were all ShinRa executives or just those with a pay check that went into a conga-line of numbers, most of which were zeros.

Though expensive and stylish; not a single glimpse of the dull brown of the rest of Midgar to be seen in the tiny district, it still had that underlying seedy feel. Lazard lived next door to the commander. Turks were almost always lurking in dark corners. Rufus' personal Turks. And that said it all.

Tonight the little cul-de-sac of only six identical houses was dead. A handful of lampposts dotted along the pavement shone a pale green light down onto the stone below, like spotlights that Sephiroth ventured in and out of as he paced his way to the house at the very bottom of the tiny hamlet. No lights were on, earning a crease to his forehead. Usually there would be a red glow coming from the windows of the main room at the front – candle or lamplight seeping through curtains – that spoke volumes of what that house was mainly used for.

As he neared, Sephiroth noted a white glow from under the onyx garage door, offset though still attached to the side of the house. He continued on, ignoring the pathway that led up to the wood and decorative glass door, towards it.

Twisting the handle in his gloved fingers, the general pulled the door upwards. He cringed at the squeal the metal made as rollers ran along their tracks, barely used, and the bright glare that greeted him like he had opened the gates to some divine realm. In a matter of speaking, he most likely had.

Immediately though, the light dimmed and was no longer a surrounding blankness but was clearly emitted from two headlights that tapered as they approached the centre of the front of a long, low crimson bonnet.

Two long legs hung off the car between those lights; heels barely touched the floor, utterly nonchalant as they gently rocked to and fro. Patent black leather continued up past the knee, stopping at mid thigh, leaving a couple of inches of bare flesh before that vanished back under a tight skirt that hugged slim thighs closely. And as Genesis sat up from his lounging position, unfolding his arms from behind his head on the windscreen, the loose shirt he wore fell almost completely from his shoulders.

"Good evening, moonbeam," he said with a lop-sided smile. His cerulean eyes curved in feline welcome, rimmed with jet, lashes long and eyelids smoky grey.

Sephiroth swallowed his surprise, labelling it completely uncalled for, especially in regard to the situation. But, the car was beautiful. All sleek curves, gleaming paint and low to the floor – engineering perfection. Its live adornment with bright cinnamon hair wasn't too bad either.

Genesis seemed to recognise the lack of attention in the places he wanted them, and crossed his legs tightly and leant back on his palms, firing his lover the darkest of all his sensual looks. To no avail; although he was not perturbed.

Blue eyes followed Sephiroth with a cat's conceited curiosity as the man circled the car, gently tracing his two forefingers along the body; all the way round before coming to a halt directly in front of its equally as pretty owner.

Sephiroth greeted Genesis in the best way he knew: a quick but zealous kiss, his tongue only darting for a moment into that rich mouth before he pulled away. Black hands settled either side of Genesis' hips. The hat was pulled off by a quick tug for nimble fingers and his silver hair tumbled back down to the small of his back with a fluidity resembling water. Sunglasses quickly followed suit.

"What's the occasion?" the general asked in a purr.

"My Grandmother died," Genesis replied simply, expression deadpan before loosening as Sephiroth's face washed with a mixture of horror and confusion. "She was a bitch," came the excuse. "As a final kick in the teeth to my parents, she left all her money to me. I swear, sometimes I can believe I have the best family in the world. Certainly the most entertaining." Then came the laugh.

Sighing, Sephiroth blinked slowly. The politics of the Rhapsodos family was something he'd long ago given up with. None of them got along, apart from Genesis and his brothers, and that was pretty much all he ever needed to know. Angeal had once tried to explain to him how Genesis' paternal grandmother resented her daughter-in-law and despised her son for marrying such an obnoxious, foul-tempered harpy. And then how his maternal grandmother resented her child because falling pregnant had ruined her budding acting career. Hardly a family one would want to get involved with, but Sephiroth was stuck fast.

He wasn't quite sure how to reply, and was momentarily pondering a faint disliking towards Genesis because of his heartlessness – a specific kind of cold cruelness that exposed him as being the apple that had fallen directly off the tree and couldn't be bothered to roll away because he was perfectly content with being a complete arse. But, such was the Genesis he'd first fallen for.

The redhead saved him the trouble. "So, I thought we could take this out for a test drive." He patted the scarlet bonnet with a tenderness that a mother would treat a child, despite the fact that he was sprawled over it.

Sephiroth hummed, pushing the nagging resentful whisper to the back of his mind and submerging himself in the knowledge that Genesis was _sharing_, and therefore was thinking of something other than himself, so he was not entirely a perfect recreation of his parents. "As long as I get to drive."

"Oh yes, I know how important that is to you."

A little smirk worked its way across Sephiroth's lips. He gripped Genesis' hands and pulled him upwards, liking the little squeak of leather against metal. "And I do need a backseat driver, of course."

The commander scoffed, flipping his fringe out of his face with a twist of his wrist as he slid smoothly into the car. "You just love being told what to do."

"You just love insubordination," the silver haired man said flippantly, buckling himself down into the seat. The interior was luxurious, polished mahogany and black lining; silver buttons serving every possible purpose lining the dashboard, but mostly it was snug. The two of them were close together, and when he put his hand on the gear stick, he was close to gripping his lover's leather-wrapped knee instead. Or brush the back of his hand against that naked thigh as he checked it was in neutral. Such was teasing; such was Genesis' game.

Genesis shuffled round to face him, leaning across the tiny distance between them to murmur quietly into Sephiroth's ear. "Shut up and drive."

--

By the time Sephiroth pulled the car to a stop, real darkness had set in for the night. The very last sliver of the sun was rapidly vanishing behind the horizon, causing the miles of waves before them to glisten orange and sparkle like the stars that were becoming ever more visible as the sky turned navy.

Genesis hummed and Sephiroth turned to find his rose-pink lips curved into a smile behind the veil of his cinnamon fringe. "I do so believe your eye for beauty is bordering on poetic."

"Must be your influence."

"Hmm, no, this might just be all you." He flicked his head to the right; azure eyes focused on Sephiroth with a smirk. Leaning over, he pushed a little silver button, his thigh brushed up against the back of Sephiroth's hand once again. The car began to whirr, the sound of motors switching on, and the roof above their heads pulled back and folded neatly away.

With a little sigh, Sephiroth rested back in the warm leather of the chair, specially shaped for the ultimate in comfort and luxury, with his arms up, folded behind his head now he had the space. It was a shame that such pretty sports cars were seemingly designed for those around five feet tall.

He heard squeaking as Genesis moved besides him; felt their limbs brushing as he unbuckled their seat belts. And then the familiar weight of the redhead settled on his lap, knees perching haphazardly on the very edges of the chair. Sephiroth opened his eyes languidly. The dying light from the sun ignited the latent fire in Genesis' hair, taking it from copper to gold that faded to orange as the moments passed. He threaded his fingers deep into the silken strands and Genesis complied by tilting his head to that side and purring contentedly.

"It's pretty good, isn't it?"

The general smiled. His right arm lowered from his head to settle his palm flat on Genesis' thigh, fingertips just brushing under the fabric of his skirt. "It is a very nice car. Handles well—" He was cut off by Genesis' light laughter and a head upon his shoulder, pressing warm lips against his neck.

"You really are quite special, aren't you?" he whispered, tone sharp with mockery. "I'm sat here ready for you and all you can think about is the damn _car_?"

Pursing his lips, Sephiroth allowed a little smile onto his face. He pushed Genesis back gently by his shoulders to find the man beaming at him with blue eyes blazing under thick black lashes. "Ready, hmm?"

The redhead nodded; gaining an impish edge that always had a pleased shiver running down the general's spine. For now he traced that defined line of bone down the centre of his lover's back, from broad shoulders to the tapered waist, where it vanished into the curves of his buttocks, exaggerated by his position.

He continued downwards, sucking in the little noises that Genesis made through his nostrils. Hands finally slipped past the hem of the tiny skirt and immediately swept beneath. The thin strings of underwear met his fingers, and Genesis lurched forwards for a kiss, pressing his body a little closer to that of his lover. He was already half-hard and Sephiroth smirked as he slipped his fingers between smooth cheeks.

Genesis laughed a little as he pulled out of the kiss and jerked that hand back out into the open. "Not dry, you don't."

"Nothing you can't handle." Sephiroth smirked a murmur, aiming once again for his lover's mouth but was denied by a palm sliding between lips.

"That's besides the point. Dry is rough and _my new car_ is not the place for that."

"Hmm, I don't know, the suspension seemed pretty good across the wastelands…"

"You'll be walking back to Midgar at this rate."

Sephiroth chuckled, placing both his hands again on Genesis' thighs. He brushed the other's hand aside with his chin and went to press his lips firmly against the pulse in the redhead's neck. The threat was hollow, he knew. "Where's the lubricant then?"

Genesis worked a hand around the back of Sephiroth's head, keeping him close to his throat as he leant backwards. The general heard the click of the glove compartment opening; a quiet rummage and then it shutting again. He happily continued nibbling at the pale flesh before him, loving as much as he always did the spice of the man, and the slight twinge of salt from sweat.

He pulled away the moment Genesis' breath hitched and he initiated the grind in languid, lazy movements of his hips. Taking the tube of lubricant in his left hand, he suitably slicked his fingers as Genesis slipped off his underwear. It was only moments before those deft fingers cupped around Sephiroth's member, enclosed behind a wall of denim. Instinct had his hips rising to the ministration. The smirk grew on petal-coloured lips.

Then it twisted and blue eyes flickered back up to meet the dazed general's emerald. "Don't keep me waiting, selfish bas—" He was silenced as Sephiroth sank two fingers deep inside at once. A groan of a purr came from the commander's throat. "Don't do that again."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, grinning.

"Because it makes me want to say your name."

Sephiroth curled his fingers inside his lover, just gently brushing his prostate; playfully spiting him and chuckling when the redhead grunted again, fisting at his chest before falling limp back down on to his shoulder. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because it just… is." Sephiroth started moving his hand again as Genesis was talking; causing the final sound to come delayed and exaggerated between his teeth.

"Hmm," he smiled, pulling back enough to rest his head on the rest of the chair. "But I like how your pretty mouth wraps around the sounds." A thumb brushed across the man's plush bottom lip. It came back moist.

Genesis' eyes flickered to his, glistening for a moment before they darkened again and the right side of his mouth twisted into a sneer. He looked as if he was going to say something; probably his mind was intending to, had he not been receiving stimulus from a practiced hand between his legs. Instead, he just blinked and pushed and pulled at the fastenings of the general's jeans and out of his underwear as much as he could manage in the tiny space the manufacturers had left for them.

Comfortable sex wasn't really something they had in their design criteria, in all likelihood. It was a little surprising; after all, fast cars and sex went hand-in-hand. This would be messy, but when it was with Genesis, it didn't really matter. It wasn't so much the intercourse that Sephiroth got off on, more the faux animosity; Genesis' constant irritation at the fact that he was made to bottom yet his needs wouldn't have it any other way.

Drawn out of his musings by a warm palm cupping around his member, a curt sigh slipped from Sephiroth's lips, earning Genesis' beam once again. The man's talent with his hands never ceased to amaze. Whatever he touched, he had perfect control of, from weapons to Sephiroth himself. Although he was conscious of the manipulation, he still went along with each direction with a subconscious obliviousness.

Whether incidental or intentional, drawn out, fleeting touches meant that Genesis was eager for rough and tumble, knowing that Sephiroth would lose patience with the impishness and throw a more active approach into the fray. Firm, hard and fast said that the commander didn't want to wait; for whatever reason he was bored of foreplay and wanted nothing more than to feel his lover filling him so completely he could sing out his delight. And be cursing under his breath the entire time.

The rhythm of his hand now was certainly the latter.

Of course, Sephiroth still retained enough of his consciousness to decide upon his actions despite those of the blue-eyed commander and reserved every right he had to drive Genesis insane with the wait, to tame or ignite him. But, the man had allowed him to drive his new car; waited patiently and almost silently, keeping his hands to himself during the journey out here. To deny Genesis his pleasures now would not show him Sephiroth's gratitude.

So, with a another kiss to pink lips, his tongue only pressing past them enough to get a splash of flavour, the general reclaimed his hand to join the other on the exposed flesh of slim, but strong, thighs. He had expected a little murmur of disappointment from the loss of sensation from Genesis, but was given a momentary chuckle and a mouth on his once more.

The hand that remained around his member slid tightly to the base and positioned it accordingly. From the near-horizontal position of the chair, as sports cars were always so low to the ground, it was a lot easier to achieve the right angle than it would be in say… a military jeep. That was what backseats were for.

Gazing deeply into eyes that would've appeared to have been the colour of lapis lazuli had they been in light, but when in the dark glowed with all the fiery intensity of Genesis and the mako in his blood, Sephiroth smirked, only half wondering why there was a pause.

"You know, if you lean back now, you could probably set off the horn."

The redhead scoffed, laughing a sharp bark, and it echoed over the constant lapping of the waves on the shore a hundred feet below them. "I think that's old news now, hmm?" Fingers clenched around Sephiroth's cock. "I was just thinking what I'd enjoy riding more…"

Sephiroth hummed with a smirk. "Reached a conclusion?"

"Not yet." And with that, Genesis raised his hips and sank down onto his lover with nothing but biting his lip from the pleasure.

Sephiroth watched avidly, despite the intensity of the sudden slick warmth from the cold evening's air that had previously whipped around his swollen cock that called for him to simply lay back, close his eyes and let Genesis use him as he so often did: for means of personal gratification.

The way his lover was dressed was slightly disorientating. The skirt all but completely concealed his manhood; it was nothing more than a shadowed bulge and a discolouration on charcoal where his precome fluids had soaked into the material. If Sephiroth hadn't have paid any attention to the more masculine torso of his lover exposed by his choice in shirt, his mind could have been tricked into thinking he was having sex with a woman… But Genesis was still making all of his signature noises, all in that cultured, deep and refined voice that left no room for gender ambiguousness.

Genesis set the pace, and though it was a fast one, the silver-haired SOLDIER made no move to change it, direct him or dominate him any more than he was already, albeit utterly passively. The redhead could have his fun, actively search for his own pleasure if he so wished as Sephiroth's thanks to him for letting him be the one to take this new car on its maiden journey, and not Angeal, who was practically obsessed with cars, from their aesthetics to internal engineering. The two lovers just loved the thrill of driving; the exhilaration to speed that was theirs to control, but was not born from their medically enhanced skills.

Halfway through, just as Genesis' pitched raised and breaths shortened noticeably to sharp gasps that sounded suspiciously like his name (Sephiroth had to smirk conceitedly after the earlier comment), azure eyes slid behind lids dusted with black powder and he pressed his mouth back to Sephiroth's with increasing urgency. The latter transferred his hands to slender hips as was habit, driving himself that little bit deeper into his lover, knowing that Genesis loved the twist of pain from the forcefulness and that it meant they were more likely to climax together.

As their tongues tied furiously, like snakes in the height of courting, the final sound slipped from Genesis' mouth; his hips stilled for a second before jerking roughly as convulsions set it. Sephiroth felt warm fluid drip onto his stomach the moment before white-light consumed his mind also. Lost for an unspoken minute eternity, he was only pulled back when he realised that the wailing sound filling his hearing was not that of Genesis' orgasm anymore. It was nothing near that beautiful.

Reopening green eyes he wasn't aware that he had shut, Sephiroth found Genesis slumped heavily back against the driver's wheel, back pressing against the centre to set off the horn, but he was too breathless to move. The general yanked him forwards from the concrete grip that remained, effectively silencing the sound and bringing the man to lie on top of him. Genesis curled up against the warmth, disengaging their bodies with a quiet groan.

"So," Sephiroth sighed, releasing a heavy breath as he worked to slow respiration back down to normal levels. "Decided what you like more?"

A smile danced across the redhead's lips and he buried his face between his lover's neck and his shirt collar, so only the crown of his cinnamon head was visible to a jade gaze. "The journeys are more or less the same, but I like the destination you take me to more."


End file.
